All That's Left Is Ashes
by Tabloid
Summary: Kinda slashy. Kid Blink's ramblings after setting a fire to destroy his hurt and humiliation after Snoddy leaves him. Snoddy/Blink, Snoddy/Bumlets. Very short. Sorry.


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies (but I'm watching it right now- actually, I'm listening to it as I type, but I'm running into the family room at opportune moments- like now! *runs to watch 'King of New York'. Uber- spiffy.) Anyways I don't own Creed's 'Wrong Way', either and my house smells funny right now.hope my little brother and his friends didn't set anything on fire (FIRE! WOO!)  
  
Speaking of fire, thanks to Deejay Supastar and pyromaniac KB!Muse for my inspiration. *grins evilly* Fire's fun. Fun fun fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fire's fun. You set something on fire, it burns it away until just dust remains and you can't find what's bothering you anymore.  
  
I set Snoddy's bed on fire last night.  
  
The one he no longer shared with me, but with Bumlets instead.  
  
Damn him.  
  
I set it on fire while everyone was gone- in Brooklyn for some party or bash or something that Spot had set up.  
  
Those things don't interest me anymore.  
  
I used to kiss Snoddy. I loved him, and I'm not ashamed of myself being gay. Or festive. Or whatever you want to call it so it's not what we all know it is. If that makes sense.  
  
I kissed Snoddy and Snoddy kissed me then I kissed Snoddy but instead of Snoddy kissing me he kissed Bumlets.  
  
But I'm okay with that. Now that the fire has taken its toll.  
  
Burn burn burn burn. The flames dance, dance away the pain. Dance away the hurt. Dance away the humiliation that only three people know about- me and Bumlets and Snoddy.  
  
Snoddy's bed caught fire, then wall began to burn passing the fire to the next bed and the next bed and the next bed and the next bed until it was all one giant flame along the perimeter of the room.  
  
The fire danced, flames whispering to me- giant flames a mere two feet from me.  
  
I love fire, so I did what any logical person would do.  
  
I sat and waited for the fire to come play with me.  
  
Smoke and fire and memories and pain and ashes.  
  
And ashes.  
  
Today there's only ashes where the lodging house was. Someone pulled me out of the fire.  
  
Idiot. I was having fun. Now I'm burned all over. It hurts now that the fire's gone. I didn't even notice the burns while the fire blazed.  
  
Now I'm in pain and I'm scarred and my patch is gone and the fire's gone and so's Snoddy.  
  
But I took down that bed with me, and that's all that matters.  
  
Though I don't understand why they put out the fire.  
  
It was beautiful. Then he killed it. I mean, then THEY killed it.  
  
And all that's left is ashes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know what song's running through my head? Piano Man by Billy Joel. Fun Fun. *Hugs Blink/Snoddy/Bumlets, but not as much as she hugged Pie/Swifty* *hugs fire* Hm don't really know if I like this one that much.oh, well.  
  
Deejay Supastar: Yup. Pie/Swifty rocks. I don't like this one as much as I liked Bloody Valentine. PSYCO PIE rules. So does chocolate covered Pie Eaters. *evil grin* And Roundhouse rules. Woo! You and KB!Muse are the best *gives KB!Muse a cookie*  
  
The Omniscient Bookseller: Thank ya. You can have a chocolate covered newsie too! *smiles insanely as she dips random newsies in chocolate*  
  
Kitty Lucero: Yup. That was seriously my first. *beams proudly*  
  
Shimmerwings: Yup, I tend to take things over the top. *smiles* Eh, whaddya gonna do? And jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge- I really didn't have any other way to end it. Just kinda decided to toss Jakie-poo off a bridge and hope for the best (enter maniacal laughter here) Really, I don't get mad at constructive criticism. Send some more my way anytime. And woo for Gollum's Song.  
  
Stage: Yay! Party for me. I get a party WOO! My friends forgot my birthday so I didn't get a party or anything *sighs wistfully* I also have no life in case you can't tell. I'm proud of it, though. I was going for creepy in Psycho Pie (hugs Psycho Pie so tight his oxygen is cut off) so YAY!  
  
My friends and I had a deep conversation at lunch (ha! Deep! That's rich) about how it's weird that I can watch any horror movie, hear about any mutilation, how blood and gore and violence doesn't bother me a bit and how I draw deathy-gothic pictures and think pictures in my Tolkien book with wolves splurting blood out of it's mouth and vampires with skulls showing are cool, but fish scare me. We couldn't figure out why. Maybe you can help. Haha just kidding.  
  
And I'm bored (if you can't tell by my rambling)! So PLEASE IM me @ Fea Uf Este. I'm so bored I'm coloring in my little sister's coloring book. And the sad thing is I can't stay in the lines.  
  
Play us a song you're the piano man. Play us a song tonight. We're in the mood for a melody. And you've got us feelin' alright.  
  
God the rambling at the beginning and at the end's longer than the story itself. I'll shut up now.  
  
Tabloid  
  
Review or I'll sic Psycho Pie on you! Get them, Psycho Pie!  
  
Psycho Pie: *smiles sweetly* Hi!  
  
Tabloid: You're useless. 


End file.
